My Rainbow, My Sunshine
by lightningklass
Summary: "Kurasa aku tidak perlu begitu senang. Karena aku sudah punya pelangiku sendiri di sini." / "Tak akan tercipta pelangi kalau tak ada cahaya matahari. Dan cahaya matahari itu adalah kau." / VIXX KEO / Ken Leo / T / 1737w / au / Enjoy
**Title** : My Rainbow, My Sunshine

 **Cast** : VIXX – Ken & Leo (KEO of course ;))

 **Genre** : Romamce, AU

 **Rate** : PG-13

 **Words** : 1722w

 **A/N** : Oke, FF ini juga _translate_ -an dari FF lama _author,_ yang _cast_ awalnya bukan Keo. Tapi yaaa... _Enjoy_ saja lah -_-

* * *

 **CTAR** ** _!_**

 _Suara petir di luar terdengar menggelegar seakan membelah langit. Aku sedang berada di rumah Jaehwan, sahabatku. Lebih tepatnya di kamarnya. Dan keadaan saat ini gelap karena aliran listrik terputus mungkin akibat sambaran petir._

 _Di saat yang bersamaan dengan petir itu, Jaehwan yang sejak tadi sudah ketakutan, menarik lengan bajuku. Keadaan kami sekarang terduduk di pojok kamar, karena Jaehwan yang ketakutan. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di lututnya yang ia tekuk. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya._

 _"_ _Jaehwan-_ ah _?"_

 _"_ _Taekwoon_ hyung _... Aku takut..." rintihnya seraya mulai menangis._

 _"_ Wae _? Di luar hanya hujan dan memang mati lampu. Tapi kenapa kau harus menangis?"_

 _"_ _Aku benci gelap. Karena kalau gelap, aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun." Jawabnya dengan masih menangis. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya menangis. Aku pun mencoba menenangkannya dengan menggenggam tangannya yang tadi berada di lenganku. Namun aku tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Saat gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun, dan..." kali ini ia menggantngkan kata-katanya. Aku kebingungan, jadi aku hanya dapat terus menatapnya, berharap ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak lama, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahku. Kini dapat kulihat wajahnya yang imut itu sembab dan dipenuhi air mata._

 _"_ _Saat gelap, aku tak bisa melihatmu,_ hyung _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Normal POV**

Matanya terbuka. Rupanya itu hanya mimpi masa lalu. Mimpi yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Cinta pertamanya. Bahkan hingga kini usianya beranjak 19 tahun. Masih hanya sahabat kecilnya itu, Lee Jaehwan, satu-satunya yang ia sayangi bahkan melibihi rasa sayangnya terhadap ibunya sendiri (A/N: Ini jangan ditiru ya, teman-teman^^).

Ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 5.30 sore. Dan di luar hujan cukup lebat. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Taekwoon mendapati mimpi 13 tahun yang lalu itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Taekwoon, sebelum ia dengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Segera ia turun dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu depan. Di sanalah ia lihat sesosok malaikat –ini hanya bagi Taekwoon- berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai, _hyung_..."

" _Eoh_ , Jaehwan- _ah_. Rupanya kau. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Taekwoon mencoba bertingkah biasa. Ya, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya pada Jaehwan. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu. (Oh, _author_ juga tahu, deng. Hehe...)

Taekwoon mengisyaratkan Jaehwan untuk masuk ke ruang tamu. Setelah memasuki ruang tamu dan membuka penutup kepala jas hujannya, barulah Jaehwan menjawab. " _Eomma_ menyuruhku memberikan kue ini untuk Jung _ahjumma_. _Ahjumma_ ada?"

"Oh. _Eomma_ dan para _noona_ sedang pulang kampung. Hanya ada aku di rumah sampai beberapa hari ke depan."

"Oh... Ng... Ya sudah, kalau begitu titip ke _hyung_ saja, ya?" Taekwoon mengangguk dan mengambil _paper bag_ yang Jaehwan sodorkan. "Oke, aku pulang dulu, ya, _hyung_. _Gomawo_!"

Jaehwan berbalik menghadap pintu sembari memekai kembali tutup kepalanya. Saat tangannya baru menyentuh hendel pintu, Taekwoon menghentikannya. "Kau yakin? Hujannya makin deras."

" _Ne_. Tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Jaehwan sembari membuka pintu.

 ** _CTAR! ZAAASSHHH~_** (Ceritanya bunyi hujan deras -_-v)

 **BLAMM!**

Dengan cepat, Jaehwan kembali menutup pintu dan berbalik menghadap Taekwoon yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan _'Sudah kubilang, kan?'_

"Ng... Kurasa aku harus menetap di sini sementara. Hehe..."

Dan baiknya, Taekwoon berhasil menahan dirinya untuk menerkam makhluk imut di depannya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft... Kapan hujannya akan berhenti?"

Jaehwan mengeluh sendiri selagi menatap keluar jendela. Hujan bukanya berhenti malah semakin deras, padahal hari sudah hampir malam. Taekwoon yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya akhirnya teralihkan dari ponselnya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pulang?" Tanya Taekwoon sembari meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaehwan. Namun sahabatnya itu seperti tak menyadarinya. Ia sibuk menyaksikan awan-awan yang terus berubah menjadi tetesan-tetesan air hujan.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kurasa hujannya tak akan cepat reda." Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Kalau begitu berarti aku beruntung. Karena sudah lama aku menunggu saat seperti ini. Hanya kita berdua." Gumam Taekwoon. Tangannya kini melingkari pinggang Jaehwan, memeluknya dari belakang.

Jaehwan terkejut menyadari kata-kata Taekwoon dan apa yang sahabatnya itu lakukan. Ia segera berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Taekwoon menjauh.

" _Hyu—Hyung_ bilang apa tadi?"

Taekwoon menatap wajah Jaehwan sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan tangannya beranjak mengelus kepala Jaehwan dengan lembut.

"Nah. Bukan apa-apa..."

Jaehwan tidak mengerti maksud Taekwoon. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Jaehwan harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengganti arah pembicaraan, serta agar Taekwoon tak menyadari perubahan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Ah! Kuenya masih di sini!" Seru Jaehwan menunjuk meja belajar Taekwoon, dimana kue yang ia bawa tadi terletak. Jaehwan berjalan untuk mengambil kue itu. "Aku akan memindahkannya ke dapur. Tunggu sebentar, ya, _hyung_..."

"Mau aku temani?" Taekwoon menawarkan diri kerika Jaehwan sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nah. Tidak perlu." Jawab Jaehwan dengan senyum.

 ** _BLAM!_**

Jaehwan menutup pintu agak keras, setelah itu ia tak langsung menuruni tangga. Malah ia terdiam sebentar dengen ekspresi syoknya. Jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memcoba membuang pikiran yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

 _"_ Hyung _sahabatku._ Hyung _melakukan itu sebagai sahabat yang baik. Tak ada maksud lain!"_ benaknya, kemudian barulah ia mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon tersenyum setelah pintu tertutup. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, dan memandang ke langit gelap di luar jendela. Tak ada pikiran lain di benaknya selain bayangan Jaehwan. Ia tak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri karena setelah dihitung-hitung, Taekwoon mempertahankan perasaan pada sahabatnya itu sudah hampir 13 tahun. Selain itu, yang muncul di benaknya adalah bagaimana kalau ia menyatakan perasaannya? Bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya itu? Apa Jaehwan akan baik-baik saja?

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kilat menyambar dengan dahsyatnya.

 ** _CTAR!_**

Di saat yang bersamaan listrik terputus. Taekwoon sedikit tersentak. Namun sekali lagi, yang ia pikirkan hanya Jaehwan.

"GYAAA!"

"Jaehwan- _ah_?!"

Secepat kilat yang tadi menyambar, Taekwoon berlari menuruni tangga, dan masuk ke dapur. Suasana yang gelap membuatnya tak bisa melihat semua dengan jelas.

"Jaehwan- _ah_! Kau dimana?!" Tak ada jawaban, dan itu yang membuat Taekwoon makin panik. Tentang Jaehwan tentunya. "Jaehwan! Jawab aku! Kau diman—"

Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon tersandung sesuatu.

"Aish... Apa itu tadi?" Geramnya kesakitan, sebelum ia dengar suara tangis. Dan ia tahu suara milik siapa itu. "Jaehwan- _ah_?"

Taekwoon beranjak dari posisinya, dan menumukan Jaehwan tengah menerungkup di pojok ruang tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh tadi.

"Jaehwan, kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Hyu—Hyung_... Aku... ta- takut..." Rintih Jaehwan. Tubuh dan suaranya bergetar. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Hal ini membuat Taekwoon takut sesuatu terjadi pada Jaehwan.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah bersamamu. Ayo naik ke kamar..."

Taekwoon menggenggam lengan Jaehwan, berniat membantunya berdiri. Namun Jaehwan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Taekwoon kembali menoleh ke arahnya, dan mendapati kali ini Jaehwan menatapnya, masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Taekwoon... _Hyung_..." Nama Taekwoon lah yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum Jaehwan jatuh pingsan.

"Jaehwan!" Taekwoon mengguncang tubuh Jaehwan dengan harapan masih ada kesadaran dari Jaehwan untuk setidaknya membuka mata. Namun Jaehwan benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Taekwoon meletakkan tangannya di bawah punggung dan lutut Jaehwan. Dari sentuhan itu, Taekwoon bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Jaehwan saat ini. Taekwoon segera menggendongnya menaiki tangga. Melihat wajah Jaehwan yang benar-benar pucat membuat Taekwoon ingin menangis. _Tapi sebaiknya tidak,_ pikirnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Taekwoon membaringkan tubuh Jaehwan di kasur.

"Jaehwan... Sadarlah..."

Barulah ia dapat menangis. Ditatapnya mata Jaehwan yang terpejam. Kemudian ia tatap bibir pucat itu. Tanpa sadar, Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya dan akhirnya mencium bibir lembut itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan dingin milik Jaehwan. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir selagi bibirnya masih membasuh milik sahabatnya itu.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Taekwoon kembali menatap Jaehwan. Diusapnya pipi dan rambut Jaehwan. Menurutnya ini salahnya. _Ini adalah kesalahannya karena membiarkan Jaehwan pergi sendiri._ Begitulah pikirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan perlahan membuka mata. Cahaya matahari mulai merambat masuk ke retinanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan jam dinding menunjukkan 6.35 pagi. Berarti ia tak sadarkan diri sepanjang malam.

Mengehela nafas, Jaehwan merasakan sesuatu sedari tadi di tangannya. Tangan Taekwoon menggenggamnya. _Hyung_ -nya itu rupanya masih tertidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan kepala terbaring di kasur. Betapa tidak nyamannya.

"Taekwoon _hyung_... Ia menjagaku semalam penuh." Pikir Jaehwan sembari mengelus pipi sahabatnya itu. " _Gomawo, hyung_..."

"Jaehwan- _ah_." Suara Taekwoon terdengar tiba-tiba, dan seketika matanya langsung terbuka. Jaehwan terkejut dan dengan cepat menarik tengannya dari Taekwoon. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari sahabatnya itu. Taekwoon menegakkan punggungnya dan menemukan Jaehwan tengah duduk di kasurnya. "Jaehwan- _ah_! Kau sudah sadar?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _N—Ne_.."

"Syukurlah, Tuhan..." Taekwoon makin mengejutkan Jaehwan dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba ia berikan. Sekali lagi, Jaehwan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya merah.

"Tae—Taekwoon _hyung_..."

" _Ne_?" Taekwoon melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap sahabatnya. Namun Jaehwan terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ng... Ng..." Jaehwan berpikir. Sejujurnya, ia tak punya apa pun untuk dikatakan. Ia hanya ingin Taekwoon berhenti membuat jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Matanya menyeleksi setiap sudut ruangan, mencari topik untuk dibicarakan. Akhirnya, Jaehwan menemukan sesuatu dari pemandangan di luar jendela. "Oh, lihat, _hyung_! Ada pelangi!"

Dengan cepat Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Taekwoon dan berlari mendekati jendela. Ia membuka jendela tersebut. "Lihat, _hyung_! Indah, bukan?"

Taekwoon berjalan mendekatinya. "Lalu kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ tidak senang akhirnya muncul pelangi setelah badai tadi malam?"

" _Ani_." Jawab Taekwoon singkat sembari memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dari belakang. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu begitu senang. Karena aku sudah punya pelangiku sendiri di sini. _My forever rainbow_..."

Jaehwan terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menoleh untuk menatap _hyung_ -nya itu. "A- apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Taekwoon melepas pelukannya, dan membuat Jaehwan berdiri menghadapnya. Digenggamnya tangan Jaehwan, membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil itu hanya menatapnya. Hanya menatap matanya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kita sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi aku juga tak tahu apa yang aku sendiri rasakan, dan apa yang aku sendiri pikirkan. Tapi ini tentangmu, tentang kita. Jaehwan, apa kau merasakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Tapi... _Hyu- hyung_ sahabatku?"

"Aku tahu! Dan aku ingin kita jadi lebih dari sahabat." Jaehwan hanya bisa diam membeku. "Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Jaehwan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, terlebih ketika bibir Taekwoon bertemu dengan miliknya. Mata bulatnya makin bulat. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, dan pipinya memanas. Tapi ia rasa baik-baik saja, karena ia juga menginginkan ini. Ini yang ia inginkan sejak lama mereka bersama. Mata bulat itu perlahan menutup, merasakan ciuman itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Membalas cinta yang diberikan Taekwoon dengan bibir dan ciuman yang lembut.

Taekwoon menjadi yang pertama melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka saling tatap. Taekwoon kini bisa lihat wajah merah Jaehwan. Ia pun terkekeh.

"Hfft..."

" _M- mwo_?!"

" _Aniya_..." Taekwoon sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Berhenti tertawa, _hyung_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku..." Akhirnya Taekwoon berhasil menghentikan tawanya sendiri. "Jadi... Apa jawabmu?"

"Ng... Entahlah. Tapi—" Taekwoon masih menatapnya. Jaehwan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher _hyung_ -nya itu. "Tak akan tercipta pelangi kalau tak ada cahaya matahari. Dan cahaya matahari itu adalah kau. Sejujurnya, _hyung..._ Aku juga mencintaimu."

Taekwoon tersenyum, sebelum kemudian menarik pinggang sahabatnya itu mendekat. Oh, ralat: kekasih.

" _Thank you… My rainbow_."

Jaehwan menariknya makin dekat hingga keduanya kini berpelukan dengan erat. " _Anything for you… My sunshine_..."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaa... _The ending is so lame!_ / _Mian,_ nggak tahu lagi harus bikin _ending_ -nya kayak apa... Jadi ya begitulah, mohon di terima aja -_-v

 _Oke, please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude :) Thanks for reading! See ya~_


End file.
